The present invention relates to a working lamp which can be conveniently and mobilely used without occupying much room. The working lamp is protected by collisionproof blocks from shocking and collision. The wire-winding device serves to smoothly and tidily release and recover the wire. The working lamp is applicable to various working sites necessitating illumination.
A general working lamp is composed of a bulb and a bulb seat in which the bulb is screwed. The bulb seat with the bulb is disposed in a semicircular iron mesh shade having an upward extending hanging hook for hanging the working lamp on a site necessitating illumination to facilitate working.
The iron mesh shade is made of iron string by winding so as not to affect the illumination of the bulb. However, the eyes of a worker are totally exposed to the strong light. The eyes of the worker must stare at the work piece with the strong light directly projected onto the eyes. After a period of time, the worker will be subject to visual diseases such as cataract, glaucoma, etc. Moreover, such working lamp lacks protection and is apt to be damaged due to collision or dropping.
Furthermore, in the case that the working site is relatively large and the electric wire of the working lamp is limited, an extension wire will be necessary. The conventional extension wire is released under control of a one-way ratchet set. However, the teeth of the gear occupy about three fourths of the gear. When recovering the wire, the wire must be further pulled out until exceeding three fourths of the gear so as to retrieve the released wire. The ratchet has a quite great rebounding force so that a user may be incautiously hurt by the quickly retrieved wire. Also, when winding the wire, the sharp edge of the wire releasing port of the wire box may scrape the skin of the wire to cause leakage of electricity. Moreover, the wire tends to be wound on the same side or tangled. This will make it difficult to release the wire.